Linger
by Crystal Tsukino
Summary: As estações passam corridas para aqueles cuja vida é simples, mas mesmo a pessoa mais comum possui altos e baixos e precisa, de alguma forma, se confortar, pois viver não é missão fácil. Essa breve história é sobre a vida de Molly Osaka(Naru). Songfic: Epica - Linger.


**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon, infelizmente, não me pertence, tampouco a imagem de capa ou a música que usei emprestada para me expressar!  
>Pois é, eu sei que eu deveria estar terminando de postar o capítulo de <strong><em>A Minha Queda Será por Você<em> **para postar esse final de semana, mas não sei o que aconteceu comigo, estou numa vibe completamente "Molly e Neflite", me desculpem! Mas que droga, tudo que é música que escuto me faz lembrar deles, estou pra enlouquecer! E, notei, para a minha eterna vergonha, que nunca havia escrito uma songfic baseada em música do Epica. Não me perdoo por isso! Poxa, é minha banda favorita e tem tantas músicas maravilhosas a se explorar! O problema é que músicas do Epica me fazem lembrar de Molly e Neflite, de novo. Paciência, aí está e espero que gostem... Chega de falar, vou deixar vocês lerem e me dizerem o que acham ou vou acabar estragando a oneshot.  
>Boa leitura ao som de <em>Epica - Linger<em>!

* * *

><p>– <strong>Linger –<strong>

— _Bom dia, desculpe o atraso! — a voz, embora grave, soou terna. No meio da manhã ele chegara ao parque vestido em trajes sociais como o de costume._

_Molly, sentada ao banco, sorriu e levantou-se eufórica._

— _Senhor Masato! — Correu até o querido e o abraçou forte, afundou o nariz nos cabelos castanhos esparramados sobre os ombros e aspirou-lhe o intenso perfume — Não tem problema, desde que você me pague um Milk-shake! — riu divertida._

_— Você, sempre tão condescendente... — ele, mais sutil, a envolveu singelamente nos braços e pousou o queixo sobre as madeixas cor de cobre. — Tem que parar de me mimar, Molly. — advertiu em tom jocoso e com o charme costumeiro cativou a face ruborizada e contornou os lábios rosados com o polegar._

— _Não consigo evitar, senhor Masato... Acho que vou te mimar para sempre! — preenchida de calor e ternura, sentiu as pernas amolecerem. Inevitável. Ter o homem a quem amava tão próximo, sentir-lhe o hálito fresco ao início de um beijo, ah, era tudo o que ela sempre desejara!_

_— Me chame de Masato, nem parece que sou seu namorado... — sussurrou entre um selinho e outro. Tão logo a jovenzinha concordou ele a tomou num beijo longo. O coração de Molly disparou dentro do peito._

_Atrelados um ao outro, sequer sentiam as pétalas de cerejeira emaranharem-se em seus cabelos ao caírem das árvores. Não importavam-se com o calor que lhes provocava singelo suor, tampouco preocupavam-se se havia alguém os assistindo._

_Um único beijo era o céu. Uma vida inteira poderia ser feita somente de um simples momento como aquele. Era a plenitude..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me sinto tão aquecida quando você está por perto<br>Você é tudo o que eu quero sentir  
>Diga-me agora, isso é real?<br>É difícil respirar...**_

* * *

><p>... E então o despertador soou. Molly abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama em ritmo decadente. Depois de um longo suspirar, conformou-se:<p>

— Um sonho, outra vez. — calçou as pantufas e se levantou. Caminhou até o banheiro, tomou banho e, por fim, penteou as largas ondas. Há tempos resolvera deixá-las crescer, no presente já alcançavam o meio de suas costas. Todavia, ela ainda as prendia em uma fita como quando era adolescente, nem todos os traços poderiam se perder, dentre todos eles, além do laço, havia outro que não perecera com o tempo: o tabu da vida dela.

No sonho era primavera, na realidade o outono se derramava nas folhas douradas espalhadas por ruas e calçadas. Molly, ao caminhar até a estação de metrô, tentava pensar em inúmeras distrações, lembrava-se de piadas que lera na Internet, e ainda assim havia aquele vazio... Vazio responsável pela sensação de estranhamento, sensação de _Falta_. No fundo, jazia a necessidade do reencontro que jamais aconteceria, o desejo por um futuro que jamais viria. A esperança de que o tempo curaria as feridas já havia morrido ao longo dos anos. Por mais que a dor não latejasse como nos primeiros dias de luto, ela se fazia presente nas sutilezas do cotidiano, como em passar pelo parque e avistar o banco vazio. Não um banco qualquer, mas aquele em que ela sonhava sentar-se ao lado dele outra vez, ou então lá se acomodar e esperá-lo para um encontro.

Haveria uma chance, de um dia, reencontrarem-se? Essa era sua última crença – um dia, talvez, um reencontro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Estamos perdidos em viagens temporais<br>Não consigo encontrar paz em minha mente  
>Quando o sol nascer novamente<br>Nós voaremos para longe.**_

* * *

><p>Trabalhou a manhã e parte da tarde na joalheria ao lado da mãe, foram horas que a mantiveram ocupada e livre de pensamentos. Focou-se nos números, vendeu peças caríssimas e foi motivo de orgulho para si e para a mulher que a criou com todo o carinho. O sucesso das vendas trouxe-lhe algum brilho, e também as mensagens atenciosas de Kelvin, seu namorado, no celular. Pois é, ela tinha um namorado no fim das contas. Estavam juntos desde o final do ensino fundamental. Se não fosse por ele, Molly talvez nunca mais recuperasse o ânimo para sorrir, ele era importante... Só não era como Neflite, e nunca seria.<br>Ao cair da noite, já no aconchego do lar, as estrelas cintilantes lembraram-lhe do pequeno rombo na alma. Sentada, apoiada ao parapeito da janela, ficou a fitá-las em ares de melancolia. Cada um dos astros lhe sorria, tentavam confortá-la. Ela tinha fé de que todos eles juntos fossem apenas um a observá-la e protegê-la: Ele, talvez seu anjo da guarda. Toda noite, ao sentar-se e fitar o céu, mentalmente ela narrava como fora seu dia e assim, de certo modo, conversava com ele. E, depois, ao deitar-se, respondia à última SMS de Kelvin e descansava, no sono procurava desfrutar mais um pouco daquela felicidade que o destino não a permitiu vivenciar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Suba os degraus para as estrelas<br>Vagueie para longe, Vagueie além  
>Algum dia...<strong>_

* * *

><p>— <em>Por que está triste? — os braços gentis a enredaram pelas costas, o rosto dele colou-se ao dela e juntos aqueceram-se. Os intensos raios dourados do sol dificultaram a visão, Molly o reconheceu pela silhueta.<em>

_— Tive um pesadelo horrível... — enxugou os olhos umedecidos — Sonhei que você tinha morrido! — os ombros chacoalharam, o seu belo cavalheiro apertou o abraço._

_— Boba! — beijou-lhe a bochecha rosada — Nunca vou sair de perto de você, me ouviu? Você que me aguente! — agarrou-lhe o braço e a puxou — Agora, vamos tomar um sorvete antes que eu derreta! — animado como nunca antes, a levou até uma barraca colorida._

_— Também, Masato, você quer sair por aí de paletó em pleno verão! — logo retomou a alegria._

_— Já somos íntimos o suficiente para me chamar de Neflite. — entregou em suas mãos um picolé de chocolate, sabia que era o seu favorito._

_— Neflite? Então tá! — Risonha, lambeu o doce e sem perceber lambuzou os lábios e o queixo. "Masato", espontâneo, soltou um alto riso. — O que foi? — Ela piscou os olhos algumas vezes, entortou os lábios em um bico birrento, como criança._

— _Não foi nada... — ainda aos risos, fez menção de puxar o lenço guardado no bolso de seu paletó, porém mudou de ideia. Os lábios curvaram-se em um sorriso malicioso. Neflite puxou Molly pela cintura e inclinou-lhe o corpo para trás. Antes que ela tivesse um acesso de timidez, os mesmos lábios de malícia degustaram-na num beijo melado de chocolate. Aliás, se o paraíso tivesse um sabor, com certeza seria o gosto daquele beijo de sorvete. _

... E o despertador tocou outra vez, trazendo-a de volta ao mundo do qual queria fugir. O mês passara e os sonhos nostálgicos de uma vida que ela gostaria de ter vivido persistiam. Ela seguia em frente à sua maneira, em breve sabia que seria pedida em casamento... E aceitaria. Ainda assim, aquela mágoa a acompanhava.  
>Olhava-se no espelho e perguntava-se por que não mais chorava. Ao correr dos anos as lágrimas secaram de tanto se derramarem. Não havia mais nada... Só saudade. Saudade que se cristalizava junto à neve a cair com a chegada do inverno.<br>Outro dia de trabalho, outro dia de torpedos do Kelvin e, para variar, um telefonema da amiga Serena anunciando que a data de seu casamento estava próxima e, como já se era esperado, Molly seria madrinha.  
>No parque, as árvores secas aos poucos eram encobertas pelo ebúrneo véu de gelo, não muitos dias depois o pequeno lago congelara e os casais enfim patinavam à vontade, a senhorita Osaka apenas os observava. Cansada de invejar a felicidade alheia, sentou-se embaixo da árvore que lhe era tão cara e esperou...<br>O que ela esperava? Bem, talvez tudo, ou talvez nada. Enfim, alguém que se importava sentou ao lado e a abraçou.

— Desculpe o atraso — ajeitou os óculos, envergonhado.

— Está tudo bem, Kelvin... — depois de um longo suspiro, sorriu acolhedora. Aproveitou e confortou-se na lã que cobria o ombro de seu futuro noivo. — Aceito as desculpas se me pagar um chocolate quente. — descontraiu-se.

— É pra já! — não perdera o ânimo hiperbólico, num salto a puxou pelas mãos e a rodopiou. De mãos dadas, caminharam até a cafeteria mais próxima. Ele era tudo o que ela tinha.

"Tudo bem" — pensou. Tinha sorte por não estar sozinha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uma brisa de verão faz<br>Todos os nossos invernos congelarem folhas de outono  
>Não há chances para romances primaveris<br>Nós permanecemos, mas deixamos o passado para trás  
>Antigos amantes vivem algo novo<br>Mas as chances são tão escassas...**_

* * *

><p>No auge da primavera, quase às vésperas do casamento de Serena, Kelvin finalmente tomou coragem e pediu a mão de Molly. Foi uma época feliz, a mocinha estava empolgada com os preparativos das festas – da amiga e dela própria – mal tinha tempo para se sentar e refletir sobre qualquer coisa. Foram dias em que o parapeito da janela ficou solitário, e por um triz ela não se esqueceu que no céu existiam estrelas...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Janelas abrem-se para a vida<br>Deixe suas preocupações de lado  
>O sacro silêncio fecha portas<br>Para o abrir dos olhos**_

* * *

><p>— <em>Não está se esquecendo de nada importante? —a voz rouca era quase um eco.<em>

_— O quê? — descobriu o rosto do véu marfim, virou-se a segurar a extensa cauda do vestido de noiva e deparou-se com o sujeito de farda, elegante, a encará-la reprovativo. – Neflite?! – tapou os lábios com as mãos._

_— Enfim, você seguiu em frente... — um sorriso desgostoso se formou — E agora eu sou só uma memória. — virou-se e preparou-se para partir._

_— Não! — foi impulsiva — Não me deixe! — as pernas tremelicaram, ela perdeu o controle — Não me deixe... — caiu de joelhos, afundou as mãos na saia de cetim._

_Ele parou, olhou-a sobre o ombro e sorriu enigmático._

_— Me perdoe... — lamuriosa, pediu._

_— Não há o que se perdoar... Até um dia, Molly. — ele, enfim, partiu em um lampejo, como se seu corpo nada fosse além de um raio, além de um Astro._

"Até um dia, Molly"_ — as palavras se repetiram dolorosamente na consciência, trazendo de volta a espera da qual ela se acreditara liberta._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Suba as escadas para as estrelas<br>Vagueie para longe, vagueie além  
>Algum dia, distante...<strong>_

* * *

><p>... E aquela foi uma das raras vezes em que ela acordou por conta própria. Num pulo, sentou-se ofegante. Um braço a tomou, afagou-lhe a barriga.<p>

— O que houve Molly? —num resmungo, Kelvin perguntou.

— Um pesadelo... — os olhos ardiam como brasa, no entanto, nem um risco d'água respingava. A jovem recém-casada baixou a cabeça e seus cabelos alaranjados cobriram-lhe a face. As mãos uniram-se em prece rente aos seios arfantes. — Um pesadelo muito triste!

O rapaz que a adorava de todo o coração tateou a mesa de cabeceira até encontrar os óculos. Encaixou-os sobre o nariz e, pacientemente, sentou-se atrás da jovem, massageou-lhe os ombros, afastou as madeixas ruivas e depositou suaves beijos pelas costas quentes.  
>Ela, como uma criança, deitou-se e aninhou-se no colo do marido em posição fetal.<p>

— Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui... — disse sereno, enquanto nela fazia cafuné. Por de trás das lentes, seus olhos cintilavam apaixonados.

— Obrigada por tudo, Kelvin! — abraçou-se às pernas dele. O vazio não estava preenchido, no entanto, havia consolo naquele gesto, havia amizade, havia futuro...

O ano passou depressa, as estações misturaram-se e nelas expectativas mantiveram-se secretas. A cada raio solar, floco de neve, folha caída e botão desabrochado, um velho sonho se frustrava, um novo sonho nascia: Molly se descobriu grávida.  
>A flor da alegria abriu-se novamente em seu coração, e aos poucos, o vazio nefasto que escurecia seus dias foi preenchido pela novidade. Havia um imenso amor em suas profundezas outra vez, ele não morrera afinal! Crescia a cada ultrassonografia, a cada nova medida tirada. Todos os dias da gestação ela se olhava no espelho e maravilhava-se com as mudanças. Melhor ainda foi quando descobriu o sexo da criança: um menino. Não precisou pensar meia vez para escolher um nome:<p>

— _Masato._ — disse a Kelvin — Vai se chamar Masato... — acarinhou a barriga. — O que acha? — sorriu meiga.

— Masato, esse nome não me é estranho. — coçou o queixo, pensativo.

— É um nome comum, mas é que... Eu gosto muito, queria muito que fosse esse! — fez cara de pidona, Kelvin não foi capaz de lhe dizer não.

Tão logo o pequeno nasceu foi batizado. Serena, quando soube, pensou em convencer Molly a escolher outro nome, mas ponderou. A amiga estava tão contente, que mal faria?  
>Ela seguira em frente, não? Estava casada, Kelvin tinha um bom cargo em uma empresa, moravam em um bairro tranquilo, nem tão longe, nem tão perto. Eram pessoas comuns, vivendo um romance comum, sem grandes surpresas, sem frustrações, apenas prosseguiam juntos, dividiam momentos, assim é a vida da maioria.<br>Masato nasceu saudável e com lindos olhos azuis, ninguém fazia ideia de a quem a criança os teria puxado, a não ser Molly. Ao ninar sua frágil cria ela via, através dos grandes orbes celestes, as estrelas que a guardaram sempre.

— Durma bem, — beijou a testa do filho e deitou-o no berço — meu pequeno Neflite... — ao vê-lo dormindo como um anjo, deu-lhe espaço e foi até a grande janela do quarto. Como há muito não fazia, apoiou-se no parapeito. Em seus olhos verdes os pontos luminosos refletiram intensos — "Descanse em paz". — desejou do fundo do coração, enquanto entre um suspiro e outro recordava com carinho cada momento vivido e sonhado ao lado de seu primeiro amor. – "Que amanhã seja um novo dia"! – Finalmente, pediu às estrelas, depois foi dormir.

Desde aí, os sonhos com o general tornaram-se cada vez mais escassos, até que um dia eles simplesmente deixaram de acontecer.

_**Uma brisa de verão faz  
>Todos os nossos invernos congelarem folhas de outono<br>Não há chances para romances primaveris  
>Nós permanecemos, mas deixamos o passado para trás<br>Antigos amantes vivem algo novo  
>Mas as chances são tão escassas,<br>E as escolhas são tão verdadeiras...**_

A vida tarda, mas prossegue.

**_FIM  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Pessoal, por favor, não me matem! Sei que a fanfic ficou triste, aliás, a música em que me inspirei é triste de doer, não tinha como ser diferente.<br>Quis narrar rapidamente a história de superação de Molly, já que no anime antigo ela foi ABSURDAMENTE rápida, sem quase me dar espaço para respirar.  
>Ao escrever essa fanfic, senti o vazio da personagem, e na verdade sinto até agora... Tentei escrever algo mais próximo da realidade, portanto não há fantasmas aqui, sinto lhes informar: era tudo sonho, era tudo anseio de Molly. Nessa fic, Neflite está completamente morto e a ideia de morte aqui é o que ela é: o fim. Cruel? Pois é, desculpem. Não sei se ando deprimida ou se preciso ouvir músicas mais alegres. XD<br>Enfim, espero que tenham gostado...Prometo que qualquer dia escrevo uma coisa alegre sobre eles, só não poderá ser songfic, porque toda vez que uma música me faz lembrar deles sempre é triste, trágica, etc e etc...  
>Até a próxima, esperem por mim!<br>Kissus!


End file.
